Richard VS Deadpool
by Deadelven
Summary: Richard from the LFG universe and Deadpool from his own. After mysterious circumstances find them selves in a battle to the death for no apparent reason other than bordeom, can anything stop them from destroying all of reality?
1. CH 1: The Beginning

This is my Frist Story in a while so i thought id do something fun

Richard (From LFG comic) VS Deadpool (Self Explanitory)

This will be a bit of fun and feel free to rate, subscribe and review my work, also looking for suggestions for any universes to visit or odd references you want in my story.

P.S. Anything in single Quotation marks eg ' ' is a regular character talkin. Anything in doubble Quotation marks e.g. " " is a main character. And anything in bold e.g. **Hii this is my frist line in the book** is deadpools thought box.

Oh and the narrator is a bit of a scatterbrain and may get distracted at times. But he will usally get back in line. Anything with two stars is a Japaneese style sound effect e.g. **SNAP**

No warlock, you do not have enough power to open the way. Said a tall silver haired elf to a black robed person who barr his many titles could only be labeled as "miscelanious".

A second elf stepped foward, 'Brother, if he cannot do it why do you even let him try?'

'It was a clever ploy just sit back and watch, this outa be interesting'

'Popcorn anyone?' it was krunch, he had produced a bowl of popcorn out of seemingly nowhere.

The show was getting interesting. The warlocks eyes were glowing in a shadow of pure darkness.

**Wait up Glow of shadow? Isnt that an oxymoron?**

GET OUT OF HERE! this is my part yours comes later.

**Fine**

Damn thought boxes, you never know what bullshit theyll sprout next, now where was i. OH crap THANKS ALOT YOU STUPID FUCKING BOX now ive missed the big event!.

'Is anyone else going to ask how he managed to crucify himself?' it was the Green skinned preist, who for reasons no-one was brave enough to ask was called benny.

She was making a good point, but no-one could beleive what they were seeing, let alone try and work out how it was possible, the warlock known as Richard.

"Arent you forgetting my titles"

NO, just No every other fanfic youre in has had them, but i will strive to be different, i will be a shining glory in this dark world.

"You've just forgotten them havent you?"

..., yes i forgot them

"Well it isnt hard, i mean i do get them based on number of kills i make, so looking at it from that edge you would be right to forget them being as i get a few more every week"

Yes, few mo... wait what? every week? But those titles are on a multiplicative scale the more titles you have the more kills you need to get the next one, how is it even possible to have that many titles, you would need to kill the entire planet three times over.

"Ever been to the plane of suck?"

**OOH ive heard of that place, what did you do? commit first degree premeditated quadruple trillion murder suicide?**

FUCK IT, just go through the portal, im sick of this shit

"But i want to keep talking to this nice box person"

GET IN THAT GODDAMN PORTAL NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO THE PLANE OF SUCK.

"hmm well i do need to rack up a few more titles before i go."

[On the brink of crying] Please, just get in the portal im begging you here.

**Not to mention that quadruple trillion premeditated murder suicide on yourself is completely impossible.**

"Id love to stay debating this, but i fear you have just broken the continuity of this universe" And with that he De Crucified himself and dove through the portal before anyone knew what was happening.

Great now you've done it. Well see ya suckers im outa here.

**Well i think i hear deadpool about to have a conscious thought, see ya in a bit guys**

Funnily enough in the exact same location, but on the other spectrum of the gauge and scale of reality, Deadpool was just waking up.

**God what was i thinking last night**

"ugh" He lent over the bed and threw up what looked to be a purple kitten.

"I swear to god, im never hooking a nuclear reactor to a martini mixer again"

What he failed to notice is that in his insanelt drunken state he had wandered over to Deaths Realm in order to pick her up on a date. Unfortunately he walked into the Shinigami realm instead of regular old hell.

**Not to worry, i still have my teleporter on me**

No you dont

**Yes i do its right here**

No you dont

"You may be the narrator but im not gonna stand up for this im going home and im gonna sleep this of like a baaad hangover"

Which might i point out it is

"See ya next time sucker!" Deadpool fumbles with something in his pocket for a few minutes before pulling out a small black remote with a red button on it. **Beep** **BOOM**

**Well Shit, i guess i am stuck here oh well back to sleep i go** with that he fell over unconcious again.

'Well Well what do we have here?' said a tall Brown haired psychopath who up untill recently went by the name of kira 'Ryuk i thought you said that only Shinigami and people who have used the deathnote end up here'

'Meh every once in a while somone manages to turn up here, no biggie he will soon die from the madness surrounding us.' This was the shinigami ryuk who was hovering over Deadpool's unconcious form.

"Sorry to bother you, but has anyone seen my fork?"

'No now bugger off im busy tormenting souls' this was Ryuks final mistake

**Fwoosh**

Well this is just the beginning please read and review and any suggestions as to where Deadpool and Richard should end up would be appreciated.


	2. Frozen solid for two years!

Just a quick chapter, as I've been inactive for years now. finally got some free time to write as major exams are over.  
>A taste of things to come.<p>

No ' " ( means narrator  
>" means main character<br>' minor caracter  
>( Thought box<p>

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated anyway here goes.

Wade, Wade get up you lazy bastard  
>"It's no use he's out cold" Replied a satisfied sounding robed figure.<br>THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FROZE HIM IN A SOLID BLOCK OF FUCKING ICE  
>(I must admit I've always wondered what it would be like to be a statue)<br>'However I must admit the position isn't the most flattering'  
>"Shut up you," said Richard pulling what looked like a playing card out of nowhere "I created you and I can unmake you just as easily' he said in a stern voice poking the front of the card with a bony finger.<br>What is that anyway?  
>"Oh, this? It's just a hobby of mine, remember that guy walking around with the demon I incinerated?"<br>(Yeah the overspill from that set my legs on fire)  
>"Hey at least I put it out"<br>(By freezing me in a solid block of ice)  
>"Details, details"<br>Look let's focus on the important thing, getting him out of there, now warlock I need you to start a fire under him.  
>(He's gone)<p>

WHAT?!

(He left, said something about an orphanage or some crap didnt realy pay attention, then he said he would do it with his bear hands)  
>'Don't you mean bare hands?' said a surprisingly annoying Paperclip<br>(I know what I said; you're not always right Microsoft Word)  
>Well you can sort this out yourself, I'm going to go set up the plotline for the next few chapters.<p>

Somewhere in another universe on a long forest road a ninja in an orange jumpsuit was eating some ramen, Screw the description. Look its Naruto he's sitting in a forest eating ramen.  
>'A NARATOR' Naruto back flipped into a tree sticking to the side of it by his hands and feet, somehow still holding his bowl of ramen. Then he closed his eyes and started listening intently, almost as if he could<br>'GOTCHA!'  
>OW WHAT THE FUCK, SERIOUSLY? WHY THE GIANT FUCKING SHURIKEN WHY NOT THE SMALL ONE?!.<br>Naruto had just thrown a massive shuriken at the narrator  
>'Goddamn narrators always narrating us'<br>The ninja in the tree behind Naruto didn't know what to make of his insane rambling  
>'THERE HE IS AGAIN'<br>OWW SERIOUSLY FUCK THIS. That's it I'm crossing your universe off the list, I swear to god, useless ninjas I just came to set up the plot point.

Back in the Shinigami universe the warlock had replaced his arms with bear arms  
>"Heyy im a bearlock now"<br>Bear lo..., no I'm not even going to ask, however I would like to know why there is a smouldering pile of what appears to be a building next to you.  
>"Payback" And with that the warlock turned around and started walking towards The massive melting statue of Deadpool.<br>(if you let me out of this ill make you a martini)  
>OH NO YOU DONT were not doing that again, no way<br>"How about a game of soulcard poker?"  
>(OOH whats that?)<br>"Ever played Yu-GI-OH?"  
>Ugh... you mean the card game veryone plays but no-one ever knows the rules to?<br>(Thats the one yeah)  
>"well its simple, you play by the same rules except you draw the souls from theese cards into theese cute little reanimated chipmunks"<br>(ooh their soo cute)  
>Where did they come from?<br>"So whos in? 50 Soul buyin"  
>(How about you unfreze me and we will play)<br>"fine" *Fwoosh*  
>The entire world turned white, a plain of nothingness for miles on end ending in a wall, of white nothing, god this muct be the plane of Suck<br>Deadpool sat crossleged in a pool of steam, "Whered the narrator go just there?"  
>"I sent him to the Plane of Suck, idnt like this one maby the new one will be better"<br>You do Realise we are all identical beings, right?  
>"Yeah, but one can always hope"<br>*Fwoosh*  
>"OI Dick, whered you send that one?"<br>The warlock leant in close "What did you call me?"  
>"Oh nothing nothing" said wade holding a golden coloured card stolen from Richards collection, "Oh, and this is something i learned from Excell Saga"<br>*Click* *Poof* and he was gone  
>Richard realised what had happened and with a vocabulary of ten thousand different languages and a burst of flames a trillion colours brighter than the sun which neither of could be described in detail due to budget and level of narrators-dont-get-paid-any-where-nearly-fucking-enough-for-that-level-of-descriptive-shit. The shinigami realm disappeared and richard was gone.<br>Determined to hunt down deadpool and play a childrens card game with him.


End file.
